Poison Apple From a Witch of Ice
by WingsOfDazzle
Summary: Short Poem. Loss, Lies, and Ice. Don't expect some Blazing Battle or a loving romantic couple. Think of this poem as hope in finding a new path when your first journey takes an unexpected turn for the worst. Rated T to be safe but it only hints death and her father is alive but, completely ignorant. And Review You Wierdos!


Poison Apple from a Witch of Ice

- A Short Poem, ideas from Snow White -

-.-.-.-

God gave you claws of ice.

You gave them meaning in your life.

Undoubtedly they gave you protection,

From the cold tundra of your broken life.

Those claws you parade keep many at bay,

But you find that this display you mask, melts too fast.

A mask and claws are your beauty and down fall.

Trusting others means to swallow them,

So you needed someone to give you everything without worries of return.

oOo

Those cold claws scared many away,

But some were blind of your thinning ice and saw only your mask.

Easily controlled the weak in the heart,

You fed them an apple a day.

Your claws were only seen and held till a need of enforcement.

oOo

The beauty they held put no weight over how cruel they are.

You curse the god who gave you such gifts,

Yet you take it out on the ones who looked upon you with hope.

You caged your child of wind and ignored the pleas of reasons.

You feed the child an apple a day,

Fed just enough to survive and weak enough to remain.

oOo

You dare not think that your actions are cruel

Or even notice when the few you caught had ran away,

That mask separated you from the pain.

Leaving you, as you always were alone and cold,

Leaving the child to hold up mother winter alone.

The child shivered in each moment,

You were too blind and withdrawn by pain, you didn't see.

oOo

Your claws now held your heart,

It was never meant to be shared.

The ice leaked into your blood all the way to your eyes,

Freezing them into a tired and spiteful expression.

Hallow you were with nothing true to offer.

oOo

The only thing you gave was your poison apples,

Their taste was so sweet that it made one blind for you.

They even asked for more.

You gave them to everyone in hope of distracting your loneliness,

Leaving your child starved as a dog at your feet.

No tricks could be done to please you.

oOo

That's when the wind shifted and new questions blew in.

The child of wind could see how to survive beyond the need of your apples.

A selfish choice was made to the growing wings,

How could a child disrespect all that the cold had offered?

One by one the feathers of the child's strength were torn out,

Both learned the power struggle would start again, if only deep scars would heal.

oOo

So the child waited many years,

The heats of battle wore at both broken beings.

Words dripped right through the cracks of ice.

The face of spite would boil over to hate,

But this fire would drop as if it never appeared.

oOo

A mask quite tame had covered the rage allowing her claws to make a use,

Cutting words would change the game.

A flightless bird always caught in the middle learned that thin ice was never safe,

One crack would have claws stripping at what was left.

The claws scared the child far away, even dropped the hope of trust and faith.

oOo

A prayer was placed for wings of grace, the last hope,

Unheard it went for many years.

oOo

The long winter continued as your failure bit into you,

The world was cold,

Yet you found others as frigid.

They stood just as tall and knowing as you

And your claws were never far from the new bonds only thread,

Your claws could cut through anything until you found out how wrong you were in the end.

Some threads had broken themselves long before you caught on

And this long winter's cold became harsh even for a child of snow.

oOo

You found warmth in the lion's mouth,

You avoided the one that gave you everything and held a child without care.

You gave a blind eye to the hands that reached out to flightless.

You watched for so long and now you lost sight in your age.

The child now aware that those apples made many sick

And how you hand out lies to hide the ice you held dear.

oOo

The wind howled for the child to run further and protect what hope has given.

Your claws were as promised put to good use to all those you could reach,

With everyone you cut the power you gained.

oOo

You were shocked to find-out that your flightless child had learned to walk and run.

You only got shimmers of loathing distasted the child had for your choices.

Your choice was to be blind,

So the child walks up to you and took all your power away.

Those claws couldn't scar,

Apples were rotten,

And a mask has melted.

oOo

The warm wind runs through the child's hair,

Tells of a chance for true power that can be shared.

.-.-.-.-.

_I will explain: This is completely different take on Snow White._

_The start explain that the Witch's life was like a frozen version of the lake of fire. I chose the Queen's prospective because I wanted her to to be the focus as she always wanted to be. The child of Wind is "Snow White" with the idea that she got her future or *wings* taken away as a child so she couldn't get away for her muniplitive "Witch/Mother". Well she does learn how to survive on her own a little and becomes a run away to find others that are willing to help._

_This is the first poem I have writen in a long time. If you could review and tell me if I got point acrossed? Or tell me if it didn't make sence some where? Or maybe you have a completely different view on it? And Thanks for reading._


End file.
